


Hands On Hips

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [33]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: (I mean I don't mention it in the story but... yeah), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hands, M/M, Pre-OT6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “What do you want me to do?” Tuffnut asked, after the kiss ended.“Touch me,” Hiccup said.





	Hands On Hips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Visual Stimuli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880362) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove). 



> This story is a continuation of my fic “Visual Stimuli” (which is linked above). 
> 
> Shoutout to evilwriter37 and howtodrawyourdragon / flurbejurbvondurp on tumblr who encouraged me to write this because of my interest in Tuffnut’s hands after seeing a [gifset](https://hotccup.tumblr.com/post/184204030997) ([my reblog](http://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/184204977906/how-am-i-just-realizing-hes-wearing-rings)) with his hands.
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge, after the events of season 2, **Maces and Talons** but also after season 3’s **A Grim Retreat**.

Hiccup moaned as his body arched up as Tuffnut’s slender hands touched his hips. He hadn’t even touched his hole— though the way Tuff had mentioned Hiccup’s prostate a couple of times when the gang had helped Hiccup get over his erectile dysfunction, the promise was certainly there.

And he was certainly _thrilled_ with the idea, if his erection was an indication of anything at all. And the only things erections were meant to indicate was sexual arousal so…

“Get your head closer to me, I wanna kiss you,” Hiccup said softly.

Tuffnut was standing at the end of Hiccup’s bed while Hiccup was lying on the bed.

Tuffnut squeezed Hiccup’s hips with his hands and it felt so lovely and Hiccup whined when those hands briefly removed themselves so Tuffnut could move so he was straddling Hiccup, their cocks touching.

Tuffnut leaned down and Hiccup’s hand reached up to grab him by the shoulder and pull him closer.

Their lips smashed together and Hiccup kissed him hard and Tuffnut reciprocated and gods, Hiccup moaned loudly as Tuffnut’s hands held onto Hiccup’s hips, lightly squeezing as they kissed. And gods, he felt their cocks rub, and precum dripped from Hiccup’s cock. Everything was discombobulated but it was also pleasure and that was just fantastic.

“What do you want me to do?” Tuffnut asked, after the kiss ended.

“Touch me,” Hiccup said. And Hiccup groaned when he realized how fucking vague that was.

Tuffnut rubbed Hiccup’s hips, and didn’t seem to express any sort of irritation with how vague Hiccup’s directions had been.

“Do you want me to touch your cock? Your nips? Your elbow?”

“My elbow?” Hiccup asked, confused.

“You might have a thing for elbows, I don’t know pretend to know your fetishes,” Tuffnut replied. He paused. “Do you want me to touch your prostate?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hiccup whispered. He pressed a hand on Tuffnut’s chest and gently pushed him. “You kept talking about my prostate and _of course_ I want you to touch my prostate!”

That was significantly louder than a whisper.

“Yeah, I figured,” Tuffnut said. He grinned and pressed a kiss to Hiccup’s lips. “You wanna suck my fingers?”

“You’re not only gonna use spit for lubricant, are you?” Hiccup said. “Because I hate that idea. There’s an oil jar right there.” Hiccup pointed at the item on his bedside table. It was in reaching distance of both of them.

“I just wanted to see how thirsty you were for my fingers,” Tuffnut replied.

Hiccup looked a bit sheepish for a moment before he said, “Yeah, I kinda wanna suck your fingers.”

Keeping one hand on his hips, Tuffnut brought his right hand to Hiccup’s mouth and after touching Hiccup’s lips with them, Hiccup picked his head up and let two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them.

“You want me to use this hand to fuck your prostate with?” Tuffnut whispered.

Hiccup moaned. He continued to suck on Tuffnut’s fingers; Tuffnut felt the suction of his mouth, the gentle scrapes of Hiccup’s teeth.

“Make you cum so hard you cry?” Tuffnut whispered.

Tuffnut pulled his fingers from Hiccup’s mouth. Hiccup took a moment to breathe.

“I better,” Hiccup whispered. He then kissed Tuffnut heavily and headily. “Touch my prostate, damnit!” he exclaimed. He gently pushed Tuffnut.

Tuffnut reached over with one hand for the oil. And then Tuffnut moved, so that he was not directly on top of Hiccup, and more sitting in between Hiccup’s legs. Hiccup had enjoyed that he was right on top of him, their bare flesh touching, Tuffnut’s cock touching his own cock. But considering Tuffnut would have his fingers touching him soon, the loss was not great. The position would be more comfortable for Tuffnut, too, who wouldn’t have to strain his arm to reach down to finger him.

Hiccup watched carefully as Tuffnut oiled his fingers up, and then released a pleased sigh as Tuffnut gently stroked his hole, his hips pressing closer as a result. Tuffnut’s other hand patted his hip.

“Now?” Tuffnut asked.

“Yes!” Hiccup exclaimed.

Hiccup felt two fingers gently press against his hole and he gasped loudly as two of Tuffnut’s lovely fingers slowly slipped inside him.

He arched his body, his hips pressing closer to the fingers, trying to get closer to them.

He liked having those fingers inside him.

He wasn’t even certain if the fingers were fully inside him.

But Tuffnut’s hand stopped moving.

For a brief moment.

And then he felt them move and they touched something and it was like fire in his body in the best way possible. He practically screamed— though it was more like a cry. His groin was screaming “I love this! So much!” His cock was dripping precum.

“Is that it? Prostate? Prostate?” Hiccup asked, panting heavily.

Hiccup finally remembered he had hands, and grabbed at the hand touching his hip and held onto it.

Tuffnut made eye contact with him and smiled.

“You should touch your cock,” Tuffnut suggested.

“Oh,” Hiccup said, like he had also somehow forgotten that he had a cock and a hand that was idle.

Hiccup felt Tuffnut’s fingers move away from his prostate and exclaimed in a frustrated tone, “Tuffnut!”

“I’ll touch your prostate again if you touch your cock. More fun that way,” Tuffnut said. He grinned.

Hiccup looked at his own cock and was quite pleased to see how hard it was. Precum slipping off his slit downwards. It was nice to see it erect. More than nice, really. It was incredible. And Tuffnut’s suggestion? What a trade-off! More pleasure from two places! Happily, he took a hold of his cock and started to move his hand across his length.

“Yeah,” Tuffnut said, huskily, grinning, his eyes briefly focused on the movement of Hiccup’s hand on his own cock.

Satisfied, Tuffnut’s fingers repeatedly touched Hiccup’s prostate and Hiccup moved his hips against Tuffnut’s fingers in response, and causing more pleasure. In addition, the same actions making his hand move across his cock, his mouth letting moans spill out in the same way that precum was spilling from his slit.

“Tuff, your fingers feel so—” Hiccup started to say softly before crying out, “Good!” He panted, his hand squeezing Tuff’s hand on his hip, pleasure hitting him in such lovely ways, maybe even better than his fairly recent orgasm in front of the gang.

And here he was letting Tuffnut finger him.

And gods, a look at Tuffnut’s cock showed that it was hard, and it was very visible. And he was certain that it was leaking precum.

Gods, he wanted Tuffnut’s cock inside him, wanted the hand currently fucking him to be holding his hips.

There was this vague thought of “what if this changes things with your friends” that through the pleasure he hardly acknowledged before the thought crumbled into dust.

He moved his hips against Tuff’s fingers and struggled to get the words out.

“Fuck me,” he managed to say.

“I am?” Tuffnut responded.

“No, not with your fingers,” Hiccup huffed out and then exclaimed out a protest when Tuffnut’s fingers pulled out of him and the hand on his hip pulled away.

“Your cock!” Hiccup exclaimed. “I mean, if you want to, of course,” he added quickly.

Oh gods, was that vague fear of “what if I fucked up my friendship with my friends” coming back? Would Tuffnut want to? Tuff did pull his hands away. Maybe he didn’t want to put his cock—

“I definitely want to,” Tuffnut said, interrupting his thought process.

And Hiccup practically melted when he saw Tuffnut rub oil on his cock and gods, that _smile_.

Tuffnut moved Hiccup’s legs so they were spread a little more, and then, oh shit, Hiccup saw him hold his cock. A part of his brain screamed, “Oh my gods, this is happening!”

“You want me on top?” Tuffnut asked.

“As long as we can kiss?” Hiccup replied.

“Fair, you’re very kissable,” Tuffnut replied.

Hiccup squeaked, smiling, because ahh, his friend said he was kissable!

Grinning because of the sound Hiccup made, with his cock very visible to Hiccup, Tuffnut moved his hand from Hiccup’s hip to press on the bed to support his weight, the other hand holding his own cock, and with that Tuffnut fluidly moved forward, his head going to Hiccup’s face, and Hiccup felt with the movement, _oh_.

Hiccup let out a deep breath and Tuffnut was _inside_ him, and he felt both hands grab onto his hips, and Tuffnut was face to face with him. In addition, Hiccup moved his legs to wrap around Tuffnut’s waist, and gods, it was like he _further_ pushed Tuffnut inside him.

Tuffnut leaned down to kiss him and Hiccup hungrily kissed him back, and then Tuffnut started moving inside him in earnest, and gods, it was just _perfect_ , Tuffnut’s cock was perfectly positioned to touch his prostate, and Hiccup just moaned into Tuffnut’s mouth.

“That feel good?” Tuffnut whispered against his mouth.

Hiccup whined and moaned, one arm wrapped around Tuffnut holding him, the other hand lightly stroking his cock and slit.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hiccup whispered. “Bigger word needed, though.”

He moaned again.

Tuffnut groaned and Hiccup loved that he could feel the breath leave Tuffnut’s mouth.

Tuffnut felt Hiccup squeeze his cock, his muscles reacting to the pleasure Tuffnut was giving him. And it felt amazing.

“This feels amazing,” Tuffnut stated, whispering.

Hiccup kissed him with an open mouth, moaned as his prostate was touched wonderfully again.

“Good word choice,” Hiccup whispered, and cried out again.

After the last stroke, Tuffnut pulled back until he was only inside Hiccup with the head, and then Tuffnut’s hands moved just briefly on Hiccup’s hips before repositioning them.

“Don’t stop,” Hiccup whined.

“I’m not,” Tuffnut said. “Gonna go a little harder, okay?”

Hiccup had a feeling that whatever was gonna happen next was going to have them having orgasms.

And he was excited for that. Thrilled.

Was a part of him nervous? For the strength of the potential orgasm? Or that vague fear of the friendship concerns?

Hiccup nodded in response to Tuffnut.

“Okay,” Hiccup said softly.

Hiccup felt Tuffnut’s hands tighten ever so slightly on his hips, and he really liked having Tuffnut’s hands on him and—

“FUCK!” Hiccup exclaimed.

Tuffnut had slammed inside him— slammed was the only word that worked to describe it— and Hiccup enjoyed that so much. Pleasurable sensations were the only thing he really felt.

“Don’t stop, I’m fine!” Hiccup cried out, moving his hips closer to Tuffnut, concerned that his loud reaction would have Tuffnut stopping.

Luckily, Tuffnut hadn’t stopped.

Hiccup was chasing that orgasm.

He wanted to cum from this. So much.

He wanted Tuffnut to have an orgasm too.

He was enjoying this experience with Tuffnut.

As Tuffnut’s cock continued to move inside him, touching his prostate in such an amazing way, Hiccup’s internal muscles were happily reacting to this, squeezing Tuffnut’s cock, and Hiccup cried out, a sob escaping, in the form of “Oh fuck, Tuff!”

And fuck, Tuffnut’s response, his lips so close to Hiccup’s: a moan of “Hiccup.”

And it was that moment that Hiccup started trembling, as he started to climb up and up, and Tuffnut hit his prostate again in just the perfect way that he tumbled down like an avalanche through his orgasm, crying out all the way, a sob escaping, as his orgasm ripped through him, and _fuck_ , he felt Tuffnut’s breath against his face as he moaned out “Hiccup” again, panting against him, and fuck, he felt Tuffnut cum _inside_ him like Hiccup was meant to feel it in a real and profound way, and let out another sob, as Tuffnut’s movements slowed and then stopped, and Hiccup’s legs dropped from their position around Tuffnut.

They stayed in this position, with Tuff still inside Hiccup, both of them panting and staring at each other for a long while.

Finally, Hiccup fervently kissed Tuffnut, his whole being wanting a kiss after that orgasm, wanting to express feelings of closeness to his friend, that ambiguous and amorphous sense of “things have changed?” starting to creep back into his mind.

It was relieving that Tuffnut kissed him back, heavily, and he felt Tuffnut’s fingers gently tap on his hips a few times, and then he pressed another, much softer kiss to Hiccup’s lips, and then he felt those fingers slip away as Tuff pulled out so he could lie next to Hiccup.

Before Hiccup could really miss Tuffnut’s fingers on him, he felt Tuffnut move his hand across Hiccup’s side, touch one of his hips, move his hand up to near where Hiccup’s cock lay.

He avoided touching his cock. Though Hiccup felt no concern for that, knew he was probably sensitive to touch at the moment and Tuffnut, also having a cock (and a very nice one, Hiccup thought), would understand.

“You know you have cum on your belly?” Tuffnut said.

Hiccup looked down at himself, and nodded.

“Huh.”

He watched as Tuffnut swiped some with his hand and licked it.

So, they both had each other’s cum inside them now.

Hiccup quietly took Tuffnut’s hand while Tuff was watching and kissed a few of the fingers, before letting the hand go.

And then, Hiccup’s eyes widened. And he looked away from Tuffnut.

And those vague thoughts had finally coalesced.

“We had sex. I had sex with one of my best friends. This is going to change everything about those relationships,” Hiccup said. He let out a shaky breath.

Tuffnut patted Hiccup on the shoulder with his hand.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay,” Tuffnut said, gently. He paused and then said, “Also, uh… arguably those relationships changed the moment we decided to help you with your erection problem. It worked, after all!”

He saw Hiccup nod.

Hiccup was well aware that he did get two discrete erections that night. And that his sexual attraction for his friends was clear.

“For the better, arguably,” Tuffnut added.

Hiccup made eye contact with Tuffnut, finally. Tuffnut smiled at him and Hiccup smiled back.

“We did have an exceptional time,” Hiccup said.

“You found a word big enough!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup chuckled.

“And, yes, we did,” Tuffnut said. He patted Hiccup on his hip. “Now, turn on your side. I wanna spoon you.”

That made Hiccup really happy. That his friend— whatever the nebulous changes that were happening as result of sexual activity— wanted to cuddle with him.

So, Hiccup turned on his side, and within moments, Tuffnut was pressed close against him, skin-to-skin, with a hand on his hip. Hiccup placed his own hand on that hand, enjoying the closeness with his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> The "thought crumbled into dust" line was written with Avengers: Infinity War in my mind.
> 
> I also thought about the sex scene in the Netflix show Special, in the episode **Chapter Three: Free Scones** while working on this.


End file.
